Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clutch release bearings of the kind comprising an actuating element which is subject to the action of a displacement control means, and a drive element associated with the actuating element, which acts on the release device of the clutch. The invention is particularly applicable to motor vehicle clutches.
In particular, the invention relates to those clutch release bearings of this type which are known as self-centering and which, as described in French Pat. No. 1,467,848 of the 20, 1965, have a self-centering connection which operates by translatory movement between the actuating element and the drive element, and which in a plane perpendicular to the axis of the assembly allows omnidirectional latitude of movement between the two elements which is controlled by the frictional clamping of an elastic clamping washer of the axially acting Belleville washer type.
A self-centring connection of this kind has the advantageous effect of enabling the drive element at any moment to be in or return to the correct operating position coaxial with the clutch which it controls, even if on assembly the clutch release bearing is not exactly coaxial with the clutch.
A main object of the present invention is the provision of a clutch release bearing which comprises only a minimum number of parts and which in addition has other advantages.